Stalker
by scarletfanfic
Summary: Hukuman apa ya cocok untuk stalkerku yang manis ini ya?"/nggak pintar bikin summary/typo dll bertebaran/sedikit rated M


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Idolish7 and Trigger milik Bandai

Kujo Tenn x Haruno Sakura

Bahasa campuran

Dont like dont read!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

"Kyaaaa Tenn-kun lihat kesini!"

"Kyaaa dia semakin tampan saja!"

Begitulah yang terdengar di sekitarku. Dan sudah tiga bulan ini aku terus membuntutinya. Kalau kalian tanya siapa yang kubuntuti adalah Kujo Tenn salah satu member Trigger. Idol boy group yang lagi tenar-tenarnya. Kalau kalian berfikir aku berlebihan mengikutinya inilah aku, tidak-tidak ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti seorang idol. Entah kenapa liat Tenn tuh serasa liat jodoh gitu ._.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu sampai jumpa semuanya kami menyanyangi kalian!"

"Tidakk! Jangan berhenti duluuu!"

* * *

Akhirnya konser mereka berakhir dan aku bisa kembali stalkerin lagi.

Akupun mengikuti mobil mereka.

Dan sampailah aku disini di apartmen pribadi milik Tenn.

"Eh ada Sakura lagi." Aku melihat disana pak penjaga atau bisa dibilang satpam pak Jiraiya

"Siang pak Jiraiya." Sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Mau ngikutin Tenn lagi ya?" Tebak pak Jiraiya

Aku senyum malu-malu "Tau aja pak hehe.."

"Kalau gitu duluan dulu ya pak." Aku berlari kecil menjauhi pak Jiraiya

Pak Jiraiya ini salah satu keamanan disini, dia tau aku dan aku tau dia ._. dia juga tau aku ini stalkernya Tenn. Bahkan sempat kuceritakan dulu dan disaat itu pula dia manggil temennya sambil bawa tali borgol lengkap dengan kuncinya. Untung aja hampir. Dan aku juga udah suap dia dengan sesuatu mau barang atau makanan biar dia diem.

Aku jalan sambil liat-liat buat waspada gitu..

Tiba-tiba ada yang narik tangan aku, dan itu sukses membuat mataku melebar melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Tersesat?" Tanyanya

Dia

.

.

.

Kujo

.

.

.

Tenn

Aku diam gak tau mau bicara apa lagi.

"Mau ke apartemen?" Ajaknya

Aku lagi-lagi Cuma diam. Sampai kami sudah berada di apartemennya.

Krieeet

Pas setelah aku masuk dia langsung nutup pintunya trus nguncinya.

"T-tenn?" Aku tergagap sekarang dipikiranku mulai muncul hal-hal yang aneh

Tapi aku menyangkalnya Tenn tidak mungkin berbuat begitu.

"Jadi ini yang dibicarain sama pak Jiraiya?" Tenn natap aku dari atas sampai bawah dan itu membuat tubuhku merinding

"A-apaan sih?" Aku mencoba berpura-pura

Dia menyeringai "Tidak usah berbohong. Kau stalker itu kan?" Skat mat :))))

"Apaan sih? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jadi biarkan aku pergi!"

"Tidak usah berbohong. Kau selalu kulihat menonton konser kami dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat kau terkadang berada dimanapun aku berada selama beberapa bulan ini kan?" Cukup aku kalah

Dia berjalan memutariku "Hukuman apa yag cocok untuk stalkerku yang manis ini ya?" Dia memasang pose berfikir

"Ple-Please! Lepasin aku dan aku janji gak bakal stalker kamu lagi serius yang penting kamu lepasin." Aku udah nutup mata takut

Brukkk

Tenn dorong tubuh aku sampai tetidur di kasurnya dengan posisi dia diatas dan aku dibawah.

"T-Tenn mau ngapain..."

"Kalau cewek sama cowok berada di satu ruangan tertutup apa yang bakal mereka lakuin?"

Ga-gak mungkin ini pasti bukan Tenn

"Sayangnya gue Tenn."

Eh? Dia bisa baca pikiran atau apa?

"Jadi gimana kalau kita mulai hukumannya?" Dia majuin wajahnya ke aku

Mungkin inilah don't judge the book by its cover yang cocok buat Tenn.

"Akhhhhh..." Aku kaget karna Tenn gigit leherku dan itu adalah bagian sensitif dalam diriku

"Ja-jangan..Emmmhh.." Air mataku keluar

Dia tiba-tiba memundurkan kepalanya, aku bersyukur tapi ternyata tidak berakhir sampai disitu karna dia mencium bibirku dengan kasar.

Tangannya menghapus air mataku dan yang satunya lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia berdiri dan membuka kaosnya diikuti bawahannnya.

"Nah sekarang terimalah hukumanmu."

 **END**

AMPUNI DOSA RA YA ALLAH TELAH MEMBUAT FICT INI Q_Q

INI PERTAMA KALINYA RA BUAT FIC GINIAN Q_Q AMPUNI DOSA HAMBAMU INI YA ALLAH

Capslok jebol hwehwehwe

Jangan ada yang komplein kenapa Ra bikin fict ini karna ini murni dari otak kotor Ra ._. :V


End file.
